(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tobacco treating processes and more particularly to a process of forming favorable flavor compounds in a moisturized tobacco.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known in the tobacco processing art to use an alkali and steam as a means of removing nicotine from tobacco. For example, long expired U.S. Pat. No. 896,124, issued to G. B. Lindenberger, et al, on Aug. 18, 1908, teaches applying a caustic soda to tobacco stems or stalks and passing steam successively through flow through chambers containing the tobacco at temperatures of 250.degree. F. to 300.degree. F. to extract nicotine and other volatile constituents from the tobacco. Long expired U.S. Pat. No. 999,674, issued to J. Sartig on Aug. 1, 1911, teaches treating tobacco with ammonia for liberating nicotine and then passing steam below 212.degree. F. continuously through the tobacco to carry off nicotine with the steam. U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,259, issued to T. Schloesing on May 28, 1928, teaches circulating a mixture of steam and ammonia through tobacco at temperatures below 212.degree. F. to remove nicotine. U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,336, issued to A. Wenusch on Oct. 4, 1932, teaches passing heated air through tobacco until the tobacco reaches 212.degree. F. and then passing superheated steam therethrough to reduce the nicotine in the tobacco. U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,445, issued to W. Wagner on Dec. 18, 1934, teaches removing nicotine from tobacco by passing an ammonia vapor through the tobacco, aerating the tobacco and then exposing the tobacco to acetic acid while subjecting the tobacco to an evaporation heat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,485, issued to F. Berka et al, on Nov. 15, 1938, teaches denicotizing tobacco by passing a mixture of air and ammonia therethrough at temperatures below 212.degree. F. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,063, issued to W. Roselius et al, on May 8, 1979, teaches denicotizing tobacco by passing carbon dioxide therethrough at very high pressure ranges and temperatures below 212.degree. F.
A number of other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,671,259, issued to T. Schloesing on May 29, 1928; 3,151,118, issued to G. P. Moser on Sept. 29, 1964; 3,742,962, issued to C. Brochot on July 3, 1973; and 3,821,960, issued to L. Egri on July 2, 1974, teach or suggest the broad use of an ammonia source and steam at comparatively low temperature ranges below 250.degree. F. for the purpose of denicotizing tobacco. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,815 issued to E. J. Deszyck on Sept. 25, 1973, teaches the use of an ammonia source and salts for the purpose of tobacco coherence. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,533, issued to R. G. Armstrong et al on Nov. 17, 1973; 4,248,252, issued to A. T. Lendvay et al on Feb. 3, 1981; and 4,266,562, issued to H. B. Merritt et al on May 12, 1981, all suggest use of an ammonia source and CO.sub.2 some even at temperatures in excess of 250.degree. F. for purposes of puffing or expanding tobacco. In fact, flavor has been a consideration in utilizing an ammonia source for flavor enhancement of a synthetic material in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,742, issued to N. B. Ranier et al on Mar. 21, 1978 and 4,184,495, issued to N. B. Ranier et al on Jan. 22, 1980 and in utilizing an ammonia source with a carboxylic acid as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,606, issued to J. W. Swain et al. on Sept. 1, 1981. However, none of these aforenoted patents teaches or suggests the novel process of utilizing an ammonia source and steam in the manner as specifically set forth herein for forming favorable flavor compounds in a moisturized tobacco.
In the main, the past tobacco treating art has either utilized an ammonia source and steam in treating tobacco materials, the processes generally employing continuous flow through systems for the purpose of extracting nicotine from the treated tobacco or expanding the tobacco; or, the past art has utilized an ammonia source and a specifically selected organic compound when flavor has been a consideration.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved, straightforward, efficient and economical tobacco treating process is provided. The present invention recognizes the benefits, efficiency, economy and utility of treating tobacco with steam and an ammonia source, and employs these treating agents in a novel and useful manner to obtain an improved tobacco product for smoking articles, such as cigarettes, which has enhanced flavor qualities heretofore unknown in tobacco smoking articles without sacrifice of other essential and desirable tobacco product qualities or harm to the moisture qualities thereof.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the novel disclosure set forth herein.